


I Want It All

by pommedhappy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton-centric, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, They All Want Ashton, cashton smut, lashton smut, mashton smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gaps when the wet and warm tongue licks another flat stripe, causing feelings he never imagined before. He didn’t expect for it to be so good, he didn’t expect himself to like it at all. But, of course, Luke is amazing at it. The younger boy is amazing at everything he does, so maybe Ashton should have known it, really. But he didn’t think his friend would be so keen on making him feel incredible. </p><p>Ashton always takes care of his boys, whatever they need. But he never had been at the receiving end. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton gaps when the wet and warm tongue licks another flat stripe at his entrance, causing feelings he never imagined before. He didn’t expect for it to be so good, he didn’t expect himself to like it at all. Yet, here he is, receiving what is his first -but probably the best he will ever have- rimming. Because, of course, Luke is amazing at it. The younger boy is amazing at everything he does, so maybe Ashton should have known it, really. But he didn’t think his friend would be so keen on making him feel incredible. 

After all, it was always the other way around. Because Ashton always takes care of his boys, whatever they need. Jerking, sucking, fingering, even rimming and fucking from time to time, he did it all. He just never had been at the receiving end. Not because his friends never offer, because they do, every time, but he doesn’t want to make them think they had to. Besides, he never had been really curious about the differences between girls and boys when it comes to sex. He doesn’t care about knowing if boys are really better at giving head, or if his prostate is really a marvelous spot. 

But everything changed half an hour ago. The thing is, Ashton had already rimmed Michael and Calum before, and it had been good. He had loved hearing Calum’s whines as all the muscles of his toned body were tensing, and seeing Michael arching his back while moaning louder than ever. But today was the first time Luke asked for it, and honestly Ashton wasn’t ready for it. See, Luke wasn’t usually loud in bed, so the muffled screams when Ashton started to fuck him with his tongue were already a miracle. But what really struck the older man was Luke’s reaction after he came. The younger boy was completely out of it for several minutes, as if his body was still there but his mind was floating elsewhere. He wasn’t even passed out because his eyes were open, but it seemed like he was in a state of pure bliss.

And _that_ made Ashton curious. So when Luke asked, as always, if Ashton wanted something for himself, the older man said yes. The blond had looked incredulous for a few seconds but then he was beaming at him, his blues eyes shining gleefully. He had kissed Ashton with all he had, speaking excited words like “finally”, “thank you, Ash”, “gonna take good care of you”, and “I want it and you for so long”. 

Maybe Ashton should have agreed earlier, because he definitely isn’t regretting his decision now. He jumps slightly when the wet organ enters him, and he muffles the high moan that wants to escape his lips in his pillow. Luke’s tongue isn’t giving him any rest, licking around and into him, while his hands are holding firmly Ashton’s ass cheeks to keep him open. The older man thought that this position would make him feel vulnerable, but it’s really not what he’s feeling right now. 

He’s mostly feeling really hot, the pleasure building warmness in his core that slowly spreads in his entire body. But it’s nice, really, and he likes it very much. He’s not prepared when Luke starts suddenly to fuck him furiously with his tongue. Ashton whines loudly and his back arches from itself while his hips roll on their own to chase the feeling. He can’t believe he never done that before, because it’s heavenly. He’s dizzy, and he knows he’s probably moaning and chanting Luke’s name too loudly but he can’t help himself or be too sure about it because the blood hitting in his temple is blocking his hearing. 

Luke’s soft hair is tickling his low back, and his hands are gripping him tightly, probably leaving marks, while his nose hits Ashton’s ass every time he bobs his head. The older man’s hips are still moving, allowing Luke’s tongue to go deeper in him, while also allowing his cock to rub against the sheets. Ashton is pretty sure he’s about to be embarrassed, because he’s so close already, and there’s no way he holds it very much longer. 

All it takes is Luke hitting his prostate once and Ashton is coming on the spot. His swollen cock is leaving white spurts on the sheets. The older man is breathless, but apparently not enough because he’s still whining slightly. He swears he usually never makes so much noise, really. Luke licks around him a few more time, before raising his head and sitting up. He kisses Ashton’s shoulder before leaving the bed, probably to rinse his mouth, but the older man can’t even move his head to look at him. 

Ashton is able to turn around after a few minutes. His blood is still thumping and his head is still spinning slightly, but he also feels amazing, like every muscle in his body is relaxed. Luke is back and watching him carefully. The younger boy is standing at the end of the bed, clad in only his underwear, a wet patch on it that wasn’t there when they started. With his disheveled hair and dark blue eyes he looks devilishly handsome, and Ashton makes grabby hands at him. Luke smiles at that and crawls back on the bed, searching for the older man’s lips. 

Ashton raises his head to meet him halfway, kissing him slowly. One of Luke’s hands is tugging on the dark blond curls gently, and his lips are soft but firm against Ashton’s. It’s probably one of the most incredible intercourse Ashton has ever known, and he can’t believe he never thought about it sooner. Because his prostate is definitely a marvelous spot, and he can’t help but wonder if boys are really better at giving head, now. 

They kiss for some more time, then Luke lets himself fall next to Ashton, putting his head on the older man’s shoulder, and Ashton hugs him instinctively against him. “So, I’m guessing you liked it…” 

And Ashton is suddenly reminded that Luke Hemmings is a little shit because his tone is definitely amused. But he’s also stroking Ashton’s chest with his fingertips, and it’s enough to reassure the older man that he’s only teasing. 

“I liked it, too. I’m really happy you finally let me get my hands, and tongue, on you. Do you know that in all this years I only saw you coming the two or three times you fucked me? It was really frustrating. I know I’m already lucky you want to help me, but I want you too, Ash. We all want you.” Ashton tightens his arm around his waist, not expecting for Luke to say so much.

“I didn’t know you were feeling like that. Of course you always offered to return the favor but I didn’t want to burden you…?” The end of his sentence sounds more like a question, and Luke sighs while also letting out a small laugh. “You’re an idiot. We want you, we love you. I love you. And I definitely loved eating you out.”

“You what?” Michael’s shriek makes them both jump slightly. They turn their heads to see Michael and Calum in the doorway. “Are you kidding me? Ashton finally decided to let one of us touch him, and it wasn’t me?” 

The red haired boy really seems offended by this and there’s a frown between his green eyes, but he still comes to the bed and lays on Ashton other side, burying his face in the older man’s neck while Ashton’s arm closes around his thin waist. Calum is following him but takes the place behind Luke, unwrapping Ashton’s arm from the youngest boy, and lying his head on the older man’s forearm. Ashton knows he will probably have a sore arm in the morning but he doesn’t complain and strokes the dark curls he can reach softly. 

They must look ridiculous like that, but Ashton can’t be bothered by it when it feels so good. His boys are here, close to him, and it’s really heart-warming. He’s loved and he loves them to death. They’re not gay and are all attracted to girls; they just happen to also be all attracted to each other, and Ashton doesn’t care about reconsidering his sexuality. It doesn’t matter, really, as long as they’re all together he will be fine. He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that he only realizes that his boys are speaking when Michael kisses his neck.

“…go, I’m his favorite.” Luke is obviously playing with them because his voice is teasing, but it still makes Michael whines.

“You will have to let me do this to you, too, Ash. You can’t have favorites; everyone should get the same rights. Besides, I dream about sucking your dick since I met you; I call dibs for that!” Ashton rolls his eyes at Michael’s antics but the red haired boy seems deadly serious, and it makes Ashton giggles happily. “Fine. I’ll let you get your mouth on me.” He then turns to Calum who is looking at him with dark fond eyes. “You don’t have any claims to make?” His tone is playful and it’s obvious he’s joking but the brown haired boy smiles dirtily.

“Actually, I do. Luke was the first to get his tongue in you, Michael will be the first to get his mouth on you. So I guess it’s pretty fair I’ll be the first to get my cock in you, when you’re ready for that.” Ashton gulps, the words are directly sending warmness in his body, but the thought also scares him a little. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that, Cal.”

“You will,” Luke assures, “you were really into having something up your arse. It’s only a matter of time before you ask for more.” He’s smiling gently at him, and Ashton understands he’s not saying it to mock him.

“Besides, we’re all really patient, as you can tell.” Michael adds, smiling at him. Ashton smiles right back at him and places a kiss on his mop of red hair, before doing the same to Calum’s curly hair, and finally to Luke’s head. 

Ashton is pretty happy with how the night turned out, even if his back lays on the wet patch he left. And he can’t believe he ever thought that curiosity killed the cat. But well, he has a lot of things to try, in the future.


	2. Just to Get to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets some time with Ashton, and keeps his promise.

It's been a week since Ashton said yes for the first time, and things had changed a lot in the past few days. His friends have always been cuddly and touchy, but now it really reaches the next level. He can't take a step without one of his bandmates following him, and hugging or holding him. And honestly? Ashton loves it. He loves having his boys close to him and he’s delighted that the feeling is shared.

This morning he went for a jog with Calum and the younger boy had attacked him as soon as they were alone, bringing him behind a tree and pinning him to it before kissing him passionately. Ashton's lips are still sore from this episode, and they only run 5 km in a hour but well... It was very much worth it. They separate in the lobby because they all slept in Calum's room that night but Ashton likes to put his suitcase in his own room, mostly to prevent the vanishing of his clothes. That actually happens a lot, especially with his stuff, and he never gets them back. Even if he admits that seeing his bandmates in his clothes kind of make his heart race a little.

When he enters his hotel room, the untouched bed isn't so untouched and a small ball clad in his favorite t-shirt is slightly snoring on it. They're curled in a fetal position and Ashton can't see their face but the red mop of hair lying on the pillow gives away the identity of the intruder. The older man comes closer and tugs the thin boy in; he stops shivering soon after and a small smile appears on his face but he doesn't wake up. Ashton melts, Michael is really too cute sometimes. He places a light kiss on top of the red hair and leaves silently for the bathroom.

He undresses slowly, hanging his dirty clothes out to make them dry, and finally steps into the walk-in shower. The hot water is a blessing against his sweaty skin and he savors the feeling of the strong water-jet. He's trying to flatten his wet curly hair when he feels arms wrapping around his waist and a warm chest covering his back. "Slept well, Mickey?"

"Uh uh." Soft lips find his neck and Ashton lets his head fall back on Michael's shoulder. "But then you and Calum left and Luke threw me out of the bed while sleeping," he explains, punctuating his words with kisses on the older man's skin. Ashton strokes Michael's arms gently, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers on his stomach.

"What do you need, Mike?" He uses his seductive tone, the one he only uses with his friends when they're horny and ask for his help. But Michael shakes his head and stops his ministrations on his neck. "No way, we're not coming back to that. What do _you_ need, Ash?" 

Ashton blinks for a second, surprised. It's not that he forgot about his mates' intention of pleasuring him, but well... no one ever asked him that before. He's used to be the reliable one, the one called when in need for help, not the other way around. Michael must sense his sudden insecurity because he turns him around in order to face him. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But I'm here for anything you want." 

"I want you." Ashton's voice almost sounds shy and it's so not like him that he's as surprised as Michael should be. But the younger boy only smiles, and his eyes are so fond that Ashton's heart beats a bit quicker. "You can have me, for everything. I want you since I met you, and let me tell you it had been a long time." He grabs Ashton's face carefully and strokes his cheek. "So really, baby, name it and it's yours, because I can promise I'll like it too." 

It's a little too much; Ashton isn't good at asking for things, he never did before. But he doesn't doubt Michael's sincerity, because the boy is blunt and hates lies, but mostly because he's his best friend and he loves Ashton as much as Ashton loves him; the older man knows that. So he wraps his arms around Michael's waist and brings their bodies and their lips together. The red haired boy kisses him back immediately, opening his mouth to let room for Ashton's tongue. 

They're so close, skin on skin underneath the jet, and everything is so hot... From Michael's body against his to the water; and Ashton feels warm all over, especially when their hips start to roll against each other. Michael's hands are tangled in his messy hair, tugging it, and he uses that opportunity to touch as much pale skin as possible. Stroking his back and waist, gripping his ass gently before moving down his thighs, Ashton lifts him up, pinning him between the shower wall and his chest. The red haired boy yelps in surprise before getting a hold of him with a light whine. 

He always loved carried Michael during their alone time together, probably more than Michael himself. It’s so intimate, being pressed against each other and having the boy’s legs wrapped around his hips while he rolls them in shallow thrusts. The red haired boy is the only one with who he can do that, mostly because Luke is so tall and lanky that he nearly made them fall the times he tried to, and because Calum isn't the kind to like having all the work done for him. But Michael is always ok with it; he even asked to be fucked in this position once. When he thinks about it, maybe the boy’s plan to pleasure him had started way before the past week… 

Michael wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls away slightly, smiling at him. “Come on, Ash, I can tell you’re restraining yourself. Let it go.” The younger boy is stunning in that moment. Well he always is, but Ashton may or may not have a thing for a wet Michael. His hair is falling in dark red strands on his forehead, and his intense green eyes are looking straight into his. And Ashton can’t deny him anything, so he moves his hands higher until grabbing the younger boy’s ass firmly, and changes his stance to be steady. 

Like that he can thrust against Michael more vigorously, their cocks rubbing together, and the red haired boy moans immediately, his head falling back on the wall with a thump. “Yeah, Ash, _Ash_ , don’t stop.” The older man’s lips find the pale neck and he sets about leaving marks on the tender skin, sucking and nipping until a few red spots appear. He uses Michael’s distraction to lift him a bit higher, allowing his cock to slide against the underside of Michael’s, the precome making it too easy to thrust between his balls and ass cheeks. 

The younger boy starts to whine loudly, chanting Ashton’s name, and the older man loves it. He knows he won’t last long anymore, especially with the way Michael clenches his bum to keep him there. “Close… _Ash_ , kiss me…” 

So Ashton does, leaving the younger boy’s neck to his lips. There’s nothing graceful about their kiss, Michael’s tongue licking sloppily into his mouth between moans, while Ashton thrusts as sloppily against him. “Come for me, babe.” Ashton’s voice is hoarse and Michael only answer is a high groan. His boy holds about ten seconds before coming loudly, his short nails scratching lightly his shoulders while white spurts cover Ashton’s chest before being washed by the water-jet. 

Michael’s body tenses for a moment before falling helplessly in Ashton’s arms, his head buried in the older man’s neck. Ashton is so close, but it’s kind of weird to use Michael like that when he’s not even looking at him. He usually don’t pursue his own release once his boys had, except when they were fucking but it was the only time Ashton allowed himself to be selfish. Michael must understand he’s lost in his thoughts, because he raises his head to look at him. “Aren’t you close, Ash? I want to see you, I need to see you come, please, let me…” He’s still panting a bit and his breathless voice is doing things to Ashton that he doesn’t even comprehend.

He finally comes with Michael’s pleas in his ear, and his green eyes staring hungrily at him. “So gorgeous, always so gorgeous. Don’t keep me away from that, please.” Ashton lets his head fall on the younger boy’s shoulder while Michael showers him with compliments and praises. 

After a while, Ashton is able to move and helps his boy to get back on his feet. Michael kisses him immediately, hugging him tightly against his body. This time his lips are soft against his, but moving with intent, as if trying to make him see he’s still here and not about to leave. 

“Thank you, Mickey.” The red haired boy throws him an amused smile but there’s a sad glint in the deepness of his eyes. “You’re welcome, but I didn’t do a lot. It was easily the best morning ever.” He grabs the bottle of shampoo and starts to foam Ashton’s hair slowly. They wash each other softly, kissing and stroking under the hot water.

They step out of the shower and dry each other before returning to the bedroom, letting themselves fall on the bed. Ashton sits against the headboard, expecting Michael to do the same, but the younger boy crawls over him and straddles his thighs. 

“So, that’s not why I came for... I let myself got distracted, but not this time. I want to please you, Ash.” He’s looking so sincere, and Ashton blushes deeply because Michael is obviously waiting for something but he doesn’t know if he really should name what he wants. 

“I… I would like…,” Michael kisses his cheek and jaw softly. “Tell me, Ash.”

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said last week.” He finally admits as quickly as possible. Michael tilts his head, confused, before his eyes light up. “About getting my mouth on your cock?” He’s teasing now, but looks so happy about it that it’s hard to be angry at him. And really, who can be so gleeful at the prospect of giving a blow job? So Ashton only nods swiftly.

Michael beams at him and brings their lips together, before sliding down his tan thighs and opening them. He lies on the bed on his stomach in front of Ashton, looking straight at him a last time, probably trying to make sure he’s okay with it. As if Ashton could be anything else but totally okay with whatever Michael wants to do with him. 

“Mike…” He whines and the younger boy winks at him. “Tell me if there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He waits for Ashton to nod before lowering his head, licking a flat stripe to the tip of his cock. 

Ashton gasps; it’s not that he hadn’t been blown since a long time because well, things happen in clubs sometimes. But the fact that it’s Michael, one of his boys, makes it really different, somehow. The younger boy opens his mouth and starts to take him slowly, licking the shaft on his way. When he took as much as possible without choking, he bobs his head tentatively a few times, testing the waters, before doing it more vigorously. It feels really, _really_ , good, and Ashton’s eyes close a little as the pleasure sends warm waves through his body but he restrains himself to keep them open. The red hair looks gorgeous against his tan skin and he likes seeing Michael’s small hands holding his toned thighs. 

He’s slightly confused when one of those hands leaves his skin to grab his, but understands why when the younger boy leads it to his messy red hair. Ashton tangles his fingers in the soft strands and tugs on it gently in time with the bobs of Michael’s head. His boy moans around him at that, making Ashton moans at least twice as loudly. Okay, it doesn’t only feel good, it’s magnificent. It becomes even better when Michael starts to suck particularly hard around him while his tongue is tracing circles on his underside; and Ashton doesn’t have words for it anymore…

It’s probably the best blow job he ever received, and he’s not even that surprised. Michael’s lips look sinfully around him, stretched to take in his cock, and the sight is almost as glorious as the feeling. 

Ashton is so lost in the moment, and Michael, that he doesn’t hear the light ding of the magnetic card, and he’s startled when the door of his room opens widely. 

Luke enters the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily before gasping loudly, looking a bit shocked. Blue eyes find Ashton’s and the older man sees them darken. “Can I stay?” Michael doesn’t stop sucking around him but he raises slightly his head to look at him, clearly curious to see his answer. And Ashton can’t anymore, he’s feeling like an electric current just got through his entire body and he’s coming on the spot, leaving him breathless. 

Michael doesn’t seem too surprise, trying to swallow around him while stroking gently the older man’s hip with his fingertips. He keeps going until Ashton’s cock becomes softer again, and then pulls away, sitting on his heels. Ashton lunges forward, kissing him hungrily, even if his mouth tastes a bit bitter. He’s panting; and kissing while trying to take his breath is hard but Michael was so good, and so keen, and… Ashton just loves him a lot.

“That was fucking hot!” They may have forgotten about Luke, because his voice makes them both jump. Michael laughs at him, "I always knew you were the kinky one." Luke shrugs, "well you didn't tell me to leave and Ashton literally came when he saw me, so..."

"Excuse me, Ashton came because of me, you just happened to be there!" His tone sounds sincerely offended but he's also smiling faintly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Clifford."

Ashton watches them gently argue incredulously. Are they really discussing which one of them has the biggest role in his release? His friends turn to him, probably noticing the way his hazel eyes are a bit wider than usual and how his cheeks burn, because Michael approaches him carefully, like he's afraid to scare him away. He kisses him briefly, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, then pulls away, smiling comfortingly at him. 

"Can I get a kiss, too?" Luke pouts, and he looks so cute and falsely desperate that it makes Ashton smile despite himself. "Yes, come here." The youngest boy does with a smile and kisses him softly but deeply. When they pull apart, Ashton noticed that Michael’s green eyes are staring at them hungrily.

“Okay, I understand the hot part, now,” the red haired boy shakes his head before beaming and going on, “Anyway we still have time before we need to leave. Lose your clothes, Hemmings. Naked cuddles are the best.” Luke laughs gleefully and starts to undress, throwing his t-shirt on the floor.

“Are you really doing naked cuddles without me?” Calum asks while entering the room. He doesn’t wait for an answer and takes off his clothes, leaving them next to Luke’s. All of them try to settle on the bed, Calum hugging Ashton from behind while the older man faces Michael. Luke plasters his chest to the red haired boy, and stretching an arm to place a hand on Ashton’s hip. 

“Best morning ever.” Michael repeats his phrase from earlier. Ashton smiles at him, feeling incredibly loved by the way his three boys are touching him, “It definitely is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was supposed to work on my thesis, but your comments really made me want to write the sequel. Thank you very much for reading this second part. I hope you liked it at least a little bit, and aren't disappointed with how it turned out.  
> If you want to talk about the characters or anything, you're very welcome.
> 
> Also, do you think I need to edit my tags?
> 
> See you soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Calum time, but will Ashton can really promise his kind of virginity to only one of his boyfriends?

Ashton smiles at the blond boy sleeping on his chest, small hands gripping his t-shirt tightly. The older man hugs him a little closer to his body, and places a kiss against the bleached hairline. Their little television is still running with the movie Michael chose but Ashton doesn't really care about it. The plane is really quiet, except for the soft whispers from some passengers, and Ashton is feeling calm, at peace. He takes a look at the other side of the aisle, where Luke and Calum are soundly sleeping on each other; the brown haired boy's head is resting in the blond boy's neck and Luke's on top of it.

They're adorable, and Ashton melts a little. He still can't believe these three beautiful boys are really his. Things changed a lot in the past two months; they found a sort of routine in which Ashton is never ever alone anymore. Every time he's left with one of his bandmates, he's attacked into full make-out sessions that sometimes deliciously degenerate into something else. He thinks that they're also starting to slowly date each other, like it's not just physical, not just about sex, they seriously want to be together, exclusively. 

The words haven't been said, because most of them have trouble expressing what it meant; the only one seeming more than okay with it being Michael who's happier than ever. The blond boy blossoms with the attention and affection he receives from Ashton, and the two others when the older man is gone. Every time Ashton comes back from the gym or one of his adventures with Luke or Calum, he finds Michael cuddling with the boy who stayed with him. But his green eyes always light up when he sees Ashton, and he rushes over to him to claim a kiss. It makes Ashton feel kind of dizzy if he's honest, all this love, but he also likes to see his boys together; like the times he walks in on two of them kissing. 

He first comes across Michael and Calum kissing slowly against the bunks, the blond boy pinned to it as the other was softly cradling his face. They looked so good together, pale skin against caramel-colored and light and dark hair merging, that Ashton was left speechless. The sight was truly beautiful, and it was even better when Michael realized his presence and invited him to join them. Kissing two persons at the same time was difficult, and messy, but they also laughed and had so much fun that it was very much worth it. 

The second time was also on the tour bus, Calum straddling Lukes thighs and kissing him deeply. This time he actually gasped, there was nothing innocent about the scene, and it was really hot, like really, really, hot. Calum was stark naked on top of a fully clothed Luke, and if the slight whines he was making were enough proof, he really liked the friction against the rough material of jeans. Luke pulled away after a while, probably to breathe, but when he turned his head his eyes found Ashton standing there. The older man blushed horribly, the feeling of being caught shaming, but the blond boy only smirked. “Ash", he moaned loudly, and Ashton is still pretty sure he was doing a show on purpose.   
Calum turned to look at him and smiled, getting off Luke's knees and standing to come closer to Ashton. Thats how Ashton found himself with his arms full of a naked and sexy as hell bandmate, kissing him messily. Calum then grabbed the older mans hand and dragged him to the couch where Luke was watching them with hungry eyes. The youngest may have a slight voyeurism kink, and Ashton promised himself he would explore that further as soon as they can. Anyway, Luke liked to participate too if the way he presses himself close to Ashton when the older man sat on the couch was any indication. Calum sat on the other side, and both boys tried to pleasure Ashton and make him come harder than ever. In the end Calum came first, rubbing against Ashtons thigh and leaving white stripes on his dark jeans, while the older man came in his boxers, the wet patch making him wince slightly, and he used his hand on Luke's cock until his blue eyes fluttered and his breath caught in his throat. 

Ashton shakes his head to erase the tempting picture from his brain. It's not a good time to become horny at the thought of his boys, mostly because he can't do anything about it from where he is. Besides, that's so not the point; he was saying that their relationship goes behind the physical part. It's very obvious when they go out, because while they often tried to find someone with who spend some sexy time, they don't anymore. They only have eyes for each other, and are clearly all smitten. It's funny, really, how they all seem to gravitate towards each other. 

They also all sleep together at night, cuddling and snuggling close to each other until it's impossible to say which limb belongs to whom. And in the morning, before leaving for a jog with Calum, he would bring breakfast for his two others boys, placing kisses on their sleepy faces, while Luke and Michael would always try to drag him back to bed. 

Said boy stirs in his arms and Ashton is thrown back to the present, green sleepy eyes looking at him. "Slept well, Mike?" The younger boy nods, yawning, before burying his face in Ashton's neck. "Almost there?" he mumbles, his voice muffled against the tender skin. "We still have an hour or so", he answers back, stroking gently the blond hair, and Michael almost purrs before his breathing evens out one more time.

Ashton really needs to use the bathroom, but it's also so rare for Michael to sleep at all in a plane that he restrains himself. Besides, they had a long day; the younger boy needs to rest. 

They've been back in Australia for a few days, mostly to do some interviews and talk shows. And Ashton was glad to be home, even for a brief amount of time, but he knows his boys are quite frustrated to see their family only five minutes and between public appearances. They're now flying to LA, where they, at least, have a few days off, and Ashton has big plans for this short break. Indeed, he intends to officially ask his boys out. The thought makes him a little nervous if he's honest with himself, even when he knows he shouldn't be. 

He's doing better with his insecurities; he doesn't doubt that his friends love him and wants him, the same way he loves them and wants them, anymore. It's just... Sometimes it's still hard to believe he deserves so much happiness; like how can he really be enough for one of his bandmates, let alone the three of them? 

Ashton jumps when fingers tangle in his curly hair and stroke it gently. "You're okay, Ash?" He raises his head and finds himself looking straight into beautiful blue eyes. Luke is looking at him fondly, smiling softly. "You look tired." Ashton tilts his head, leaning into his touch. 

"I am, I guess. Are you okay?" His smile widens, "I am; not as much as Michael though, he made himself comfortable, I see". Ashton laughs quietly, "Apparently I am comfortable."

"You are, and you give really nice cuddles too." The hand on his hair is still tugging lightly and Ashton can feel his eyes drop. "Anyway, I have to pee. You should sleep a little, I know you haven't. See you later, baby." Luke kisses his hair and his forehead one last time, before leaving him alone. But Ashton has trouble keeping his eyes open, now, and after a few minutes he's gone, sleeping the rest of the flight off. 

***

"I don't like this place. Like, don't get me wrong, it's beautiful and free, but it's so not us, you know?" Calum rambles as they unpack their things and put them away. It makes Ashton smiles; Calum never liked having an official place in another country, because he loves travelling and touring and seeing the world, but Australia is his home and he doesn't want to live anywhere else. "I know, right. Did you know they wouldn't let me repaint my room? It's insane, like what the fuck? Nobody besides you would see it anyway." Michael agrees, complaining. 

"I think they were more afraid of your capability to paint." Luke steps in with a light smirk on his lips, but fond eyes, that quickly disappears when he receives a pair of socks in his face. "I'll let you know, Hemmings, that I'm good at manual tasks, unlike you." 

The youngest boy snorts, "And I'll let you know that I'm very good at manual tasks. Right, Ash?" His tone is teasing, now, and Ashton laughs. "You are, Lukey. You're all really good with your hands, and mouths, and everything, actually."

"We definitely are, Calum nods, but you still don't know if we're good with our cocks, too." And Ashton gulps. He has thought a lot about bottoming those past few months, actually, and he's really, really, excited about that perspective. He just doesn't know how to make it right. He does have promised his sort of virginity to Calum, but it's kind of a big step and he doesn't want his two other boys to feel left out. But in the same time, he doesn't know if he should have an audience for his first time; what if he lasts like five seconds and embarrasses himself in front of all of them? 

"We're not pressuring you, Ash," Michael adds, throwing a glare at Calum, "we respect the fact you're not ready, yet."

"I'm ready." Ashton answers without thinking, and he immediately feels his cheeks burning when faces turn to him and three pairs of eyes stare at him carefully. "You are?" Michael is watching him with wide green eyes and so much hope that Ashton feels like he just gave him the best news ever. "Well, I... I... Yes, I am. I just think we should all do it together?" He sounds unsure, and he looks at Calum apologetically. 

"Ash, I know what I said, but honestly I only want what you want." Calum stands from where he was bending over his suitcase and sits next to him near their closet. "I would give you everything you want. We all would," he adds with a gesture towards the two other boys who sit next to them. 

"Can I... Can I think about it, just a little more? Just about the practical stuff." Luke smiles, at his left, and wraps an arm around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek. Of course, you can. 

"Group hug?" Michael offers with that cute smile of his, and the four of them fall in each other arms, laughing.

They hug for a long time, kissing each other faces and mouths, and Ashton needs to say it, needs to do it now. "I love you, guys. Like I'm terribly in love with each one of you. "

"Yeah, its pretty obvious, we all love each other." Calum smiles, and Michael nods before frowning, "Except Luke, all he does is teasing me, I hate him." Luke laughs and hugs the smaller boy a bit tighter. "Don't be like that, Mike. Come on, kiss me, I know you want to. Kiss meeee", he adds, dragging the last sound as much as possible. Michael ends up chuckling and after turning his head to avoid Luke's lips for a few seconds, he lets their mouths collide.

They kiss softly, until there's tongue involved and it becomes really hot to watch. "They look so good", Calum half moans, half groans. "I know", Ashton agrees, because they really do, and if they don't stop soon, he might start to feel a little cramped. 

"Why do you think I love to watch you all get at it?" Luke teases, beaming at them. Michael places a kiss on his cheek, smiling, "Because youre kinky", before turning to look at the others. "So, are we all boyfriends, now?"

"I would like that", Ashton admits. "Me, too." Luke adds. "Yeah, seem like were all sappy and disgustingly in love." Calum concludes with a sarcastic tone, but he's also smiling at them softly, so Ashton is pretty sure hes only trying to prevent the moment to be too serious. 

"Great. Now that we talked about this, can we order pizzas? I'm really hungry." They all laugh a little, because of course Michael would be hungry; it's like eleven pm already. They end up sharing pizza, snuggled together on the floor with their backs against the couch, laughing. It's so natural for them that if it wasn't for the looks and the soft touch, Ashton wouldn't believe they just had a turning point in their relationship. But it's there, and his boy's eyes hold so much love and happiness that the change is really obvious, making Ashton's heart beats erratically every time they look at each other. 

***

Ashton smiles at the cashier as he pays and puts the boxes and little bottles in his backpack. Unsurprisingly, he's always the one buying condoms and other items, mostly because Michael becomes a blushing mess who thinks everyone is judging him, while Calum tends to feel the need to overshare why he needs them, and Luke is generally just too lazy to do it himself. So here he is, in a drugstore, more than twenty minutes away from their condo, because it was apparently the only one open at 7 in the morning. 

He's about to start running, determined to at least do some sport in the process, when he sees a small bakery selling very appetizing pastries. He only hesitates one second before entering and ending with a huge bag for him and his boyfriends. He smiles at the thought; he still can't believe they really all belong to each other, now. It's only been a few hours, and he slept for most of that time, but he feels different, somehow. Like everything is better, now. He really is smitten.

So he walks on the way, afraid to crunch the pastries if he runs, and think about today. He knows he's about to lose his last first time, but have still trouble deciding with who. He doesn't want to be unfair, even if his boys probably don't care that much and don't count points. But Ashton does; he'll never forget that Luke was his first kiss with a boy, when the youngest had a bad day and went to him for comfort. Or that Michael was his first full make-out with a male being, a night in a club where they had been happily drunk and dancing like fools. That Calum was his first time having sexual activities with a boy, it was just hands jobs at first but then it was fingering, too, and it was all so easy that he soon understood that his sexuality was stretchy when it came to his boys. So, when a few weeks later Michael was telling him how he had never been blown up and how he wished he knew the feeling, Ashton offered him to try. And when Luke came to him, explaining that he was curious about full anal sex but that he couldn't ask a stranger and that he trusted Ashton, even if it was a lot to ask, the older man didn't even think twice about it and agreed. 

When he raises his head, he realizes he's already in front of their building, and he made his decision. Well he thinks he had, he just has to talk about it with his boyfriends. He steps into the condo, expecting the boys to still be in bed, but Michael is actually on the couch, already dressed.   
"Ash! Where were you?" The blond smiles as Ashton comes closer and sits next to him, kissing him briefly. "I brought back breakfast," he gives him the bag and the younger boy beams at him, picking a croissant and starting to eat it, "and condoms. Lot of condoms."

"For tonight?" Ashton shrugs, smiling sheepishly, before answering, "Well, I was thinking about this morning, too."

"No, no, no, no Just, no. I have to go to the studio with Luke, apparently for a quick meeting about the last demo we made. You can't get started without me, I mean us." Michael shakes his head, doing that thing with his beautiful green eyes, when they become really big and soft and pleading... 

"I agree with Clifford. It would be really mean, and you don't want to be mean to us, right?" Luke appears with his hair still wet, and now he's pouting, making his gorgeous face all squishy and adorable and... Oh God, Ashton is really gone for them, isn't he? 

"Oh, but you got breakfast; youre definitely the best boyfriend ever! Will you come with us? It won't last longer than an hour max, promise. It'll be fun." The youngest boy adds while biting into a muffin, and sitting next to him. 

"No way. What fun could it be, anyway? Ashton is staying with me, and we can start to use those condoms while waiting for you." Calum teases with a smirk as he leaves the bedroom to join them on the couch. Protests rise after that, and the older man steps in, "I promise we wont open a single condom."

"But we will start without them, right?" asks Calum, and this time Ashton can hear and see he's serious. "Well... I... eh... Maybe, a little?" he ends with a high voice. Calum laughs and pats his shoulder before grabbing a slice of cake from the bag. Michael sighs but throws a leg over one of Ashtons thigh, and lets his head fall on the older man's shoulder while grabbing Calums free hand and tangling their fingers over his stomach. "Luke, touch me." The youngest boy chuckles but stretches his arm behind Ashtons head and lets his hand stroke Michael's hair. "I'm really happy with you, guys."

"We love you, too, Mike. But you're still coming with me; come on." Luke places a kiss on Ashton's hairline while his free hand cradles the older mans face to bring his lips to his in a short but breathtaking kiss, "See you later, baby." He gets up and gives Calum a goodbye kiss, too, before standing in front of Michael, hands on his hips. "Mike, say goodbye. We'll be home soon." The boy kisses Calum, then Ashton, lingering on his lips, before standing up reluctantly. 

"I don't want to go. You know they will be fucking as soon as we're gone, I don't wanna miss it. Can I stay, pretty please?" Michael is pouting and whining, and looking so utterly cute that Ashton almost wants to say yes. But he also knows they have to go, and he's pretty excited to spend a moment with Calum alone, so he lets Luke drags the smaller boy towards the door. The bleached haired boy seems so defeated, though, that it only takes a second before Ashton gives in. He strides to the two blonds, and grasps Michael's face gently, kissing him soundly, before doing the same with Luke.

"I love you both to the moon and back," he adds, making Michael guffaw while Luke scrunches up his nose chuckling. "It's the cutest thing someone ever told me." He teases but places a last kiss on Ashton's cheek. Michael does the same and waves at Calum, and then they're gone. 

Ashton turns and finds Calum staring at him, comfortably sitting on the couch. The older man smiles at him, and joins him, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around the brown haired boy's shoulders. "And we're alone." Calum smiles fondly and puts his arms around his waist. "We are. Have you a plan? Something you particularly want?"

"Not really," Ashton shrugs, "I'm okay with whatever you want to do". Calum frowns slightly but hugs him tighter, tilting his head to nip at the soft skin of the dirty blond man's neck. "Let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I love you." He asks between kisses. Ashton has no idea what he intends to do, but he knows he would thrust Calum with his life, so he nods. "Okay." 

The younger boy beams at him, and stands up, Ashton's knees still cradling his waist. He giggles a little at the sudden movement, and pecks Calum's lips before standing on his own. They make it to the bedroom after a while, kissing on their way and laughing every time one of them knocks something. Ashton expects for them to move on the bed immediately but the brown haired boy surprises him, "Il'l be back in a second." Ashton gasps, "What? Wher- Cal?" But the younger boy quickly returns with Ashton's backpack and a small bottle containing gold liquid that the older has never seen before. Calum gives it to him to let him read "oil massage".

Ashton's eyes widen a bit but a small smile stretches his lips, "Seriously? Since when can you do massage? Are you going to dislocating all the muscles in my body if I let you do this?" Calum rolls his eyes but he looks more amused that really annoyed. "Take off your clothes and just lay on your stomach." The younger boy probably didn't mean to sound so commanding, but he does and Ashton will never admit it but it's kind of doing things to him. No one ever spoke to him like that when it comes to sex. So he throws his t-shirt over his head and on the floor, and removes his baskets and shorts before crawling on the bed. 

He lies in the middle of it, hugging one of the pillows against his left cheek to be able to watch at Calum who is actually lighting candles, only clad in batman underwear. It should look ridiculous; especially when it's bright day, but nothing about Calum tan back and toned thighs is ridiculous, on the contrary. 

“Is that my vanilla candles?" Ashton can hear the younger boy chuckle before he finally turns around and looks at him. "It might be." Calum had closed the curtains by now, and his eyes are honestly glistering in the soft light of the small flames. "Do you like it?" Ashton hums, "I do. Make me feel properly wooed.”

“That's the point." Calum smiles, then he disappears from Ashton's sight, but the older man feels the bed dips on his other side and he definitely feels the younger boy straddling him and sitting on his thighs, just under his bum. Ashton gulps, it's not the first time someone -namely his boyfriends- sits there because his three boys seem to have a thing with his thighs, but it never seemed so intimate before. 

He jumps slightly when cold wet hands make contact with his shoulder-blades and start tracing circles on his skin. It feels heavenly, like all his body is relaxing, even more so when Calums hands move up to his neck then down along his spine. Ashton lets out a content sigh; he will definitely try to receive more massages from Calum in the future. His skin shivers deliciously when fingertips venture on his lower back and his hips, only stopping at his waistband. 

After a long time massaging every inch of skin, Calum bends over Ashtons back, kissing the tender skin of his neck and shoulders, making the older man gasps. He muffles a light moan against his pillow, not only because of Calum's lips but also because in this position a hard bulge is very pressed against his butt. Ashton can feel his relaxed muscles tensing up again while pleasure and lust slowly take possession of his body. 

Warm and wet lips move down on him, licking a flat stripe in the little curve on his lower back, and this time Ashton does moans a little. Calum's mouth doesn't leave his skin, but his hands move lower, grabbing his ass and stroking his cheeks through his underwear. He's definitely getting turned on, now, and his breath hitches. "Can I take it off?" Calum's voice is low and deep, and his hands are playing with Ashton's boxers, and the older man can only croaks, "Yes, please.”

Calum pulls the piece of clothes along his legs, kissing his thighs on the way, and Ashton pants when the younger boy nips at his skin and suddenly starts to suck. He'll probably have marks of it later, but right now he's too dizzy to really care about that. Warm lips are then moving higher and coming close to his bare cheeks, sucking the very sensitive skin. 

Ashton is a moaning mess as soon as Calum's tongue finds his hole, licking the sweet spot carefully. He hasn't be rimmed since his first time with Luke, but he hasn't been able to shake the feeling away. All his body is on fire, waves on hot pleasure washing over him. His heartbeat is so loud in his temp that he almost can't think anymore, but he's still pretty sure that the feeling itself isn't the only reason of his incapability to do anything but enjoying the moment, it's the intimacy of it all that truly blows his mind. Calum is putting so much effort into pleasing him, his tongue turning and entering him slowly, that Ashton is suddenly reminded that a few weeks ago he probably would have stopped him, saying that he didn't have to do this for him, but now he knows that his boy wants to, and that he likes to do things to Ashton as much as Ashton likes to do things to him. It's perfect, really, he feels good physically and emotionally. He feels loved.

He's not expecting Calum's finger to prod gently at his hole, next to his tongue, but he can't deny his body is ready for it, small opening fluttering around the fingertip. Then the finger is gone but comes back wet and cold, probably lube. It's far much easier for it to slip next to Calum's tongue into Ashton. The mix is exhilarating, but it's also quite frustrating because Calum can't push very far when Ashton wants to feel him in his core, wants to feel full and overwhelmed.

"Cal..." He's probably whining but he can't be bothering by that, right now. Calum's mouth pulls away, soft breaths fanning on Ashton's skin. "You okay, Ash?" His finger keeps on moving and it does go further in, now, curling and rubbing his walls, and making Ashton moan loudly, "Yeah, yes... Calum... Don't stop. More, please..." It shouldn't make any sense but Calum doesn't stop his movement while adding a second wet finger next to the other. 

Ashton gasps, breathless. It's the first time he takes so much, mostly because nothing ever got close to his ass before Luke's tongue. And sure, his boyfriends occasionally groped him during their nights together, but that was it. He never had been curious about it, until two months ago, and he can only wonder why, now, because it feels wonderful and he feels so connected to Calum and really... Oh God, Calum curled his fingers inside him and now he's seeing stars. Like not literally, but his body is shivering, his eyes are closing from themselves, and he has to bury his face in his pillow in order not to embarrass himself by the loud moans that keep leaving his mouth. He tries to turn his head to look at Calum but he can't move his higher body enough to do so.

"Cal... Want to see you..." He pants, and the younger boy pulls away to let him turn down and lie on his back. Calum smiles at him but his eyes darken, and Ashton can guess why; he must look rightfully fucked, because he feels like he is. His chest is rising erratically, quick breaths are still leaving his mouth desperately, and sweaty curls are sticking to his forehead. So, yeah, fucked, when technically he never has been and bloody hell, he really wants that now. Calum has lost his underwear by now, and his cock is hard, red, and almost leaking, and Ashton wants it into him, like as fast as possible. 

But Calum sits between his open thighs and adds lube on his fingers before slowly making them enter Ashton's hole again. The older man can't deny it feels good but he kind of wants more, now, and apparently the brown haired boy realizes it, too. "Want another?" Ashton nods furiously, "Yeah, yeah, Cal, Calum, just do it..." His breathing is loud and erratically but it's so worth it, and now he can look at Calum, see his beautiful face focused on him, and his tongue licking his lips every once in a while. And finally, after making sure that the little hole is open enough for it not to hurt, Calum adds a third finger. 

This time Ashton doesn't have anything to cover his mouth, and his groan is very obvious. But Calum only smiles, eyes so fond that Ashton's heart misses a beat. "You okay, baby? Feel good?" It does, it really does, but it hurts to look at Calum and not be able to touch him. Without thinking about it, he's making grabby hands at his boyfriend. His boy does come closer at that, his chest covering his, and his fingers pull away, making Ashton whine slightly, but then his lips find his and it's almost as good. 

Ashton realizes then that he was craving that, Calum kissing him like there's no tomorrow, like he loves him more than anything, like he's the most precious thing in the world, and like he's promising him forever. So Ashton kisses him back frantically, trying to make him feel as much love as he's receiving right now. His hands find Calum's back and shoulders; and he's holding on him for dear life. 

Calum suddenly rolls his hips on top of him, and Ashton only notices now that his legs moved from themselves, wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, and allowing Calum's cock to slide between his cheeks. He's so close from where Ashton needs him, and the older man starts to buck up against his boyfriend stomach, his cock deliciously trapped between them. The friction and feeling of having Calum almost thrusting into him is overwhelming, and he can't take it anymore. It's not about what he wants right now; he really needs his boyfriend inside him.

"Sweethearts, we're home!" Lukes happy voice booms in the condo "Thanks God, I couldn't have waited much longer," Calum pants against his mouth, low voice making Ashton's cock string, even when he thought he couldnt be harder. "You look so good, Ash, you're so gorgeous. So, so gorgeous." 

They don't turn to look at the door when footsteps can be heard, but they do at Michael's groan, pulling apart a little, "God, you both look so gorgeous like that!" Michael is beautiful, as always, with his shiny green eyes and his mouth agape, and Luke isn't looking any less good besides him, all dark eyes and blond hair he keeps disheveling by tangling his hand in it.

"Condom, now." Ashton tries to sound commanding but he's actually probably pleading, he doesn't care, especially when Calum moans out loud on top of him and when Michael retrieves a silver packet from his backpack. The blond opens it, his hands shaking a little, and gives it to him before sitting next to them. Ashton doesn't waste a second, and rolls it on Calum's cock; all eyes in the room watching him do it. 

"Come on, Cal. Need you." Three groans follow his demand but after adding some lube his boyfriend's cock is pressed against his opening, pushing in very slowly, too slowly, and Ashton thrusts forward powerfully, making Calum burying himself till the tilt inside him. Ashton throws his head back, moaning very loudly. It kind of burns a little, and it's not the best feeling ever, but he also feels so full, as if he's finally complete, and it's really mind-blowing. Michael's hand finds his curly hair, tugging on the soft strands and stroking it, clearly in a comforting gesture, while Calum is shivering in his arms. "So tight... Not gonna last... Ash..." 

"Then come," Ashton cradles his face in his large hands, "It's okay, Cal. You can come in me." The younger boy lets out a whine and nods, starting to roll his hips again, chasing his relieve by deliciously thrusting into Ashton. The burning feeling is vanishing by now, leaving place to a nice friction, really nice actually...

Luke suddenly sits against the headboard next to Ashtons head, completely naked and obviously turned on. He must have a perfect sight of everything happening from there, and apparently he likes it a lot if the raging hard on he has is any indication. "Is Calum fucking you well, baby? It seems like he does. Who thought you were so vocal? Moaning like that..." Ashton's cock is leaking. He can't believe the sweet boy he met years ago turned into this so sexy dirty talker. He's not the only one being affected by it because Calum thrusts a few more times before tensing, coming deep inside of him and filling the condom. "Damn." The younger boy stays still a few seconds and then rolls on his side and back.

Ashton whines when he pulls off, not expecting the emptiness to feel so frustrating, and he watches Michael kissing Calum's blissful face. "What do you want, Ashton? Just tell us, we can do everything you want." Luke's voice is throaty and his eyes are very dark, and Ashton sits up, crawling over the taller boy, straddling his thighs and grabbing his broad shoulders. 

"You can fuck me, Luckey. Will you do that for me?" The blond seems to lose some of his composure at that, "Yeah... Yes, of course," before smirking slightly, "Always wondered what you would look like while riding me." Michael moans besides them and Calum throws another silver packet at them. One of Luke's hands find his neck, bringing their lips together, and the other gets an hold on his cock, spreading the precome and moving up and down. Ashton looks for the condom without looking, still kissing Luke, and he smiles slightly when he finds it, trying to open it behind the younger boy's head. 

It takes a few seconds but then he can put it on Luke's cock, the blond panting quietly against his cheek. He strokes his boyfriend a few more times before standing on his knees to... "Wait!" Michael's voice makes him jump, and he turns his head to look at the bleached hair boy with wide eyes. Does Michael not want to see him with Luke? Does he want to stop it all? Sex and relationship? 

"If you ride Luke while turning away from him I can suck you at the same time. Would you like that?" Ashton lets out the breath he was holding and he hears Luke doing the same. "You scared me, Mike. But it's fine by me. What do say, Ash?" Ashton is currently speechless. Of course, he wants that, but wouldn't that be too much? Like can he really ask for so much? 

"Please, Ash." And Ashton knows Michael and his tactics enough to understand that he's trying to make him feel like he's the one doing a favor to the younger boy. Because Michael is apparently psychic, and always can see the difference between Ashton being insecure about asking what he wants or being uncomfortable. So the older man nods. "Thank you, Mike."

"My pleasure," is his only answer but his green eyes shine and he beams at him. Then Ashton turns around, his back plastered to Luke's chest, probably trapping the younger boy between him and the headboard, but his boyfriend doesn't complain. Luke wraps his arms around his hard chest, keeping Ashton against him. He's sitting on the younger boy lap, and it feels nice, especially with Luke's cock pressed against his butt. 

Michael sits in front of them, between their open legs, waiting for them to start, and Ashton can see Calum lying at the end of the bed, watching them curiously. He guesses that this position probably won't be the easiest one for his first night bottoming, but well he's really turned on, now. So he lifts himself up a little, Luke arm's helping him, and he tries to sink down on his boyfriend's cock. It takes a moment because he can't just... It won't go and he sighs frustratingly, then Michael's hand is there, between them, grabbing Luke's cock to guide it to his entrance. 

Ashton gasps when the tip enters him, throwing his head back on Luke's shoulder, and he keeps sinking down until his butt is against the younger boy's lap again. He was so wrong earlier; this position is marvelous. Luke is buried so deep in him that it's making Ashton dizzy. He's complete again, and he's pretty sure he would feel his boyfriends in his core for days. Then Luke starts moving, rocking gently into him, just little rolls of his hips, but Ashton's whole body is shivering. 

He's pretty sure he's chanting Luke's name, but it's all too much, the youngest boy is hitting his prostate with every thrust and he's currently adding some force to it, sending hot pleasure in every cell of Ashton's body. And if it wasn't enough, all he can see is Michael with his flushed face, his dark green eyes and his open mouth, while the younger boy, now naked too, is watching them with a hand of his cock. But then he's moving, his warm mouth closing around Ashton. And the older man loses it, the sounds that leave his lips are all high and so loud, and he knows he never done so much noise before. 

Michael is standing still, letting Ashton fuck his mouth in rhythm with Luke's fastening thrusts, tongue lapping his underside, while Luke's short breaths are fanning against his ear. Now Ashton understands the definition of being overwhelmed because nothing ever felt so good but it also feels like he could die from so much pleasure, like his heart and body could not make it to the end. He tangles his fingers in Michael's hair to try and letting him know that he's about to implode, but that only makes his boyfriend moan around him, and Ashton is gone.

He's coming for what seems like an eternity, Michael sucking him until the spurts stop, and then pulling away. Luke is not far behind, he can tell by the way his breath keeps hitching, "Come on, Luke, baby. You did so well, you can come, now." He's slightly slurring, but the blond lets out a light whine, and after a few more thrusts Ashton can feel his arms tighten around his chest and his body below him tensing. He lifts himself up after a few minutes, letting Luke's soft cock slide off him. His body is shaking a little, and his ass kind of burns, but he sighs in contentment. Luke seems a little out of it, like two months ago when he rimmed him for the first time, and he places a soft kiss against his lips. He wonders if he should praise him some more but finally guess that he was very obvious and vocal about how much he loved it. "Love you, Luke." 

He turns to look at his other boyfriend; Michael is the only one with a hard on, now, and it doesn't seem fair at all. Ashton only thinks about it for a second before crawling over the younger boy and straddling his hips. "Will you fuck me too, Mike?" His boyfriend takes a look at his half-hard cock, and he seems quite worry. "Aren't you too sore, Ash?"

"I'll be fine. I need you too; I want to feel the three of you inside me for the rest of the day, feel you when I sit, and stand, and... Please, baby. You're so hard..." Michael breathes deeply, a throaty sound escaping his lips, and then he nods, "You tell me if it becomes too much, okay?"

"Sure," Ashton agrees easily, beaming at him. He catches the packet Calum throws at him from his place next to Luke where hes placing gentle kisses all over the blond boy's face, and opens it with his teeth, spitting the small piece of plastic. He rolls it on Michael's cock, and doesn't wait any time before sinking down on him. It goes with almost no resistance till the hilt, and Ashton sighs happily; he definitely loves that feeling of fullness. 

He wraps his arms around Michael's shoulders for support, and then starts to lift himself up and sinking down vigorously. They both moan at the feeling, tightening their hold on the other, and looking straight into each other eyes. It's so intimate, almost romantic, even with the hard movements Ashton is doing, and he knows they won't last long. Michael must thinks so, too, because one if his hands wraps around Ashton's cock, stroking him firmly.

Ashton is close, his balls tightening, and he's whining softly. Everything burns inside him, now, the friction creating slight pain and pleasure waves, and he must be bright red because he feels like he's consuming. He's coming all over Michael's stomach and hand as soon as his boyfriend starts to talk. "I love you, Ashton, so much. Please, come for me, baby." Michael's voice is breathless and throaty, and Ashton wonders lightly why all his boyfriends try to kill him by sounding so hot. Then Michael's eyes are closing while a long moan escapes his open mouth, and he shivers in Ashton's arms. The older man kisses him slowly, just their lips brushing against each other.

This time when Michael pulls out, lifting him up gently, Ashton winces. He's really sore, like really, really, sore. But the uncomfortable feeling vanish after a while, and the slight pinch prevents him to resent the emptiness too much. And when he lies on his back with his boyfriends in his arms, Michael on top of him with his head on his chest, and Luke and Calum lying with their heads pillowed on each of his shoulders, he's really grateful for his life.

He's where he's supposed to be, he found his place in the world, and he couldn't have wished for a better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this is the end of this little story. Thank you for reading it since the start. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> So, it wasn't supposed to turn into ot4 sex when I started this but well... It kind of is anyway, sorry.
> 
> Thank you again for putting with my writing,
> 
> See you xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,
> 
> So.. I have no idea where that comes from, but I hope you liked it, even just a little bit...
> 
> As always, please let me know if there is any mistake. And don't forget that comments and kudos really, really, make me happy. If you want to talk with me about 5sos or fics, you can fin me on tumblr (lucamashton)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this,
> 
> See you soon xxx


End file.
